


I can't sleep

by mochi_iice



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_iice/pseuds/mochi_iice
Summary: Since Keito travelled to England for visiting friends, he had problems with falling asleep.





	

Keito decided to visit some friends from college time here in England, he was so happy and excited when he leaved the plane, finally being back in the country he lived in for a quite long time.

That excitement disappeared though, when he tried to fall asleep in his first night at the hotel. Every two minutes Keito was looking at his phone, checking the time and calculating what time it is in Japan now.

He turned from one side to the other, threw the blanked away, picked it up again, threw the pillow away, picked it up again, and even tried to listen to relaxing music. But nothing worked.

 _Is it the jet leg?_ Maybe…Knowing the reason wouldn’t let him sleep though, so he took his phone again and called Ryosuke, even though it was only 6 am in the morning in Tokyo and he’s probably still sleeping. But Keito knows the only thing that could help him falling asleep now was the voice of the one he loves with all his heart and soul.

He let it ring for two seconds and then hang up again because of the bad conscience for wanting to wake him up so early.

But as soon as Keito was watching his lock screen, a picture of Ryosuke kissing Keitos cheek, he received a LINE call from his boyfriend.

“Keito?” Ryosukes voice sounded tired, but not annoyed or angry for being waked up that early, causing Keito to smile happily.

“Are you okay? Something wrong?”

“Yama-chan…I can’t sleep.” Keito answered.

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Not really…maybe it’s the jet leg or just missing you (?)” He didn’t say that to sound like a cute boyfriend, he really missed him. How can he sleep alone in this hotel room, when he’s used to feel Ryosukes arms around him, his hair stroking his cheeks and his warm breath in his neck? Of course, it is impossible to fall asleep for him now.

“Okay try to close your eyes. I will talk to you until you sleep.” And Ryosuke really did. Keito plugged his headphones in, laid down onto the soft pillow and closed his eyes.

“You know today Yuto was taking photos at work again. He put his camera in a table and Hikaru were running into the room, crushed against the table and the camera fall down. For a few seconds there was only dead silence in the room and suddenly Hikaru was hiding behind me and I tried to calm Yuto down.”

“Did the camera break?”

“Thanks not! Or I had to plan a funeral now.” Listening to Yamadas voice made Keitos body relax and his eyelids really heavy. Ryosuke went on talking about trivial things and there were no more to tell he only said: “I love you. I will never leave you.” again and again until he heard the silent breath of Keito, knowing he fell asleep. Until the LINE connection cut off, Ryosuke listened to that breathing with a smile and continued sleeping too.

 

The next day

 

The alarm of Ryosukes phone started, without problems he woke up, opened his eyes and looked at his phone. 6 am.

He has nothing to do today, because hey! say! JUMP! won’t do much as long as Keito as gone.

Ryosuke waited a little, then his phone rang: “Hello?”

“Sorry for waking you up. But…I can’t sleep.” Keito’s voice was heard on the other side.

“Okay, let’s talk and sleep together.”

 


End file.
